


Dance With Me

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [21]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder, Martial Law (TV), Numb3rs, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You're not gonna hunt any of us down right?  Because we've got the US government backing us up.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Seriously?  How did that happen?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh boy.”  Xander groaned.  “We definitely have to start at the beginning.”  He glanced at Cordelia.  “You wanna start this tale or should I?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> calikocat  
> word count: 3368
> 
> Disclaimer: CSI, Diagnosis Murder, Buffy, Angel, Martial Law, The Magnificent Seven, Teen Wolf, Numb3rs and Supernatural do not belong to me...the Mag 7 ATF verse is Mog's brain child.
> 
> A/N: So we're gonna pretend that Stanford has a branch in LA the same way that the University of California had a branch in Sunnydale.

Dance With Me  
Prologue

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX

“You guys have become awful secretive ever since that jerk forced Hodges to confront the lab and stop the rumors.” Catherine commented in between bites.

They were on their lunch break, most of them gathered in the break room, half of them not sure how to comment back. Sara and Nick shared a look.

“Those secret looks don't really help, and I kind of get that you two click with Hodges the way you do. Greg is a little harder to understand, but your whole little club is always doing something together. That joint vacation you guys took last month? And now you're all spending Thanksgiving together?”

“Shouldn't we be discussing the case?” Grissom asked. “Not that this isn't fascinating.”

Warrick shook his head. “No, no. I want to hear what they have to say Gris.”

Nick cleared his throat. “Well. We all click so well because I was molested as a child. So I only got a fraction of what David's been through...and our little group and now you guys are the only ones that know. Catherine was the first person I ever told.”

Warrick winced and shook his head. “Nick man I'm sorry.”

Nicked nodded and shared another look with Sara, she sighed and pushed her food away. “My father emotionally and mentally abused my mother to the point that she snapped. She stabbed him to death and I spent some time in the system. I can't imagine everything that Hodges went through...but the system isn't fun. I had a close call with one of my foster fathers before relatives got custody of me.”

“Jesus Sara.”

Grissom took off his glasses and stared at her, like he was putting together a puzzle that had been irking him. “I wish I had known that sooner...it explains your anger when the victims of our more violent crimes are women and children...I'm glad you told us. Both of you.”

“Doesn't really explain Greg.” Catherine smiled a little.

Nick blushed. “Well, there are certain rules about fraternization within the lab, and Ecklie would probably get us fired for it...and if the wrong cops knew it wouldn't exactly be safe so we haven't told you guys.” He took a breath and let it out. “Greg and I have been living together for two years now.” 

There was an uneasy silence after that. Catherine, Warrick and Grissom just stared at him for a long time. Sara coughed and gave them all a nervous smile. “So, that sort of explains a few things huh?”

“You and Greg?” Catherine finally asked.

“Yep.”

Grissom smiled just a little. “You're probably right about Ecklie, and I suspected there was something going on between you and Greg, I just hadn't realized you were living together.”

“Two years Nick?”

“Sorry Rick. Had to protect ourselves, its a delicate situation. I know it doesn't make up for it...but I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“No, no I get it. I also get why you stopped going clubbing with me, you're staying home with your Greggo.” He said it with a smile.

Nick snorted. “No, sometimes he drags me to clubs.”

“Weird ones?”

“Not always.”

“While this has been an interesting and revealing conversation, we really should get back to work.” Grissom nodded to Nick. “You've kept your relationship with Greg from effecting your work or his for this long, please keep it up. Now, lets finish here and get back to work since we all have plans for Thanksgiving.”

“Only some of us.” Sara added. “Nick and Greg are staying in Vegas in case they're needed here.”

“Sara however is going to LA with Hodges and Brenna.”

“You and Hodges?” Catherine asked her.

“No, definitely no.”

“No Sara has a special friend in LA that she can't wait to see.” Nick grinned and Sara elbowed him.

“Regardless, we have work to do. I'll see some of you back in the field.” Grissom stood and left the break room.

Catherine eyed them skeptically. “Any other secrets you two want to spill?”

Nick grinned. “If any of the single ladies in the lab knew how good David cooks he'd be getting marriage proposals daily.”

She blinked. “Really?”

Warrick laughed. “I'll demand proof of his cooking later...So why are Jim and his lady going to LA?”

“That's easy.” Sara said. “Her son lives in California, just two hours drive from LA, he'll be meeting us there for Thanksgiving...and David's mom is in LA, as well as his surrogate father and brother.”

“So since you're all going to be in the city for it, might as well spend it together?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sounds nice.”

Sara gave them a smile, one that made them all smile back. “It is.”

xxx

“What I want to know is how we all ended up in one vehicle for this trip.” Jim grumbled as they passed a sign that told them they were now leaving Las Vegas.

“Its a long drive, and if we all chip in for gas it will be easier on all our wallets.” David told him.

“That part I got, its the part where I'm driving a loaded mini-van for a family holiday and Jess and I aren't even married yet.”

Jessica giggled from the seat beside him. “We'll take turns driving Jim.”

“I can drive next Jim.” Brenna offered.

“Nice try kid, but you don't even have a permit.”

Sara laughed as Brenna sighed heavily. “Just let us know when you need a break Jim. David and I will be plenty rested and happy to take over.”

“Speak for yourself, I'm still trying to figure out how long its going to take to fix enough food for such a large group. There's us, Xander and Spike, my family, Cordelia's friends...and I think the Eppes are going to join us. That's a lot of food.” David griped.

“Grandpa will help out.” Brenna told him. “And Cordelia said Angel is a good cook too.”

“At least you don't have to figure out where everyone is going to sleep.” Jessica offered. “Cordelia said enough rooms at the Hyperion have been restored that Angel can take us all in...after she made him anyway.”

“And we're staying with Grandma anyway.” Brenna added.

“Yes at least there's that...and the kitchen at the Hyperion will suffice for cooking for so many.”

Jim glanced back at him in the rear-view mirror. “So relax. Take a nap, and one of you spot me in a few hours.”

xxx

Xander gave the shop another look, almost like he was expecting total chaos to erupt at any second. “You sure you're going to be okay?”

Jonathan sighed for what was probably the fifth time and nodded. “Yes. We'll all be fine. Oz tell him we'll be fine.”

Oz looked up from the cash register and nodded. “We did okay last month. We'll be okay this month.”

“I get nervous around the holidays.” Xander bit his lip and gave them a very serious look. “Just don't go spelunking into any Native American burial grounds or sacred places...that never ends well.”

“So we've heard.” Oz grinned. “Tell Cordy we say hi.”

“I will-hey!” Xander protested at Spike, who was pulling him towards the door.

“Its a long drive, and the sooner we get there the sooner I can start annoying Peaches.”

“You realize we'll be staying under his roof, and the food we're going to be eating will be prepared in his kitchen...maybe you shouldn't annoy him too much. I mean sure Cordy can keep him in line, but better not to push our luck.”

“You're no fun love.”

“I'm loads of fun, I am all about the fun, I just place personal survival above petty behavior.”

Spike relented with a nod. “Fine, but I'm smoking in his office.”

Xander grinned as his mate dragged him out the door and called over his shoulder. “Happy Thanksgiving guys!”

Jonathan and Oz waved after them and when the door chimed shut Jonathan looked to Oz in relief. “KFC?”

Oz nodded. “Sounds good, Clem said he'd bring pie.”

“You've got the movie?”

“Yep.”

“Awesome.”

xxx

“How did this happen again?” Angel asked from deep within the linen closet.

“How did what happen?” Cordelia countered as she checked off each item they deposited on the old service cart on her list.

“Me, hosting Thanksgiving for Xander Harris.”

She huffed. “Its not just for Xander, his mom and stepdad are coming in from Vegas, so are David and Brenna so you better be nice.”

“Yes, because he's your best friend and you'll make me miserable if I'm mean to him, but Cordy, he can make anyone miserable all by himself.”

“Which is part of why we're friends, I have so much left to learn.”

Angel groaned and gave her a pitiful look as he reappeared with the last of the fresh bedding. “Please don't.”

“Relax, he's only going to be cooking and eating here, he's staying at his mom's.” She smiled. “That looks like everything. Enough clean sheets for all the beds, table cloths, those nifty cloth napkins.”

“And who's going to be washing all these when Xander leaves?”

“I will, Doyle and Fred said they'd help, and I just told you, its not just Xander. The Sloans and Eppes won't be staying here, but they will be eating with us. Don't scare the kids.”

“How many kids?”

“Brenna, Adam, and Amanda's boys. So four I guess. No one else has kids right now. Be nice.”

“I'm offering up my home for their dinner and I'll be helping to cook. I'm being nice.”

“And you're being awfully grumpy while you're doing it. Now come on, we have beds to make.”

“Maybe I should do the shopping?” Angel suggested as he placed the bedding on the cart and started to follow her down the hall with it.

“Nice try buddy, but its daylight and you're not sun proof. Jesse and Adam are doing the shopping.”

“You sure they'll get everything?”

“Yeah, I gave him the list you made...along with the list David sent me...AND Mark has a list too.”

“My kitchen is going to be chaos.”

“I know, I haven't even talked to the Eppes yet about it. Mark said he would.”

Angel just sighed and continued to push the cart.

xxx

“Hey Sammo, Louis.” Steve grinned as he plopped a folder on Louis' desk.

Sammo nodded at him, and Kate who was behind him. “Detective Sloan, Detective Lockley, how are you.”

“Hey Kate, Sloan, what brings you to Major Crimes? Slow day in Homicide?” Louis asked.

“Just delivering some paperwork of a case that's been bumped up to you guys.” Kate gestured toward the folder. “Your Captain said you'd handle it.”

“Personalized delivery, I like it.”

“But its not the only reason.” Steve grinned.

“Oh?” Sammo shared a look with Louis. “What is the other reason?”

“What are you two doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Sammo doesn't really celebrate it, usually we just stay home and don't worry about it.”

“Except last year.” Sammo said. “We ate with Terrel's family.”

“True. Why you asking?”

“Well, we're having a big dinner at the Hyperion. Its turned into a community thing and since you guys didn't go to Chicago with us I thought it would be a good chance for us all to get together.”

“You sure its no trouble?” Sammo asked.

“Trust me, it will be nice to have some other cops there.” Kate told him.

“And its not just our community...we'll have company from Sunnydale and Vegas.”

“David's coming in for Thanksgiving then?”

“Yep.”

Louis shared another look with Sammo who nodded. “Wouldn't miss it.”

“Who's cooking?”

“Dad, David, Cordy's friend Angel...no idea who else. This will also give you a chance to meet the Eppes.”

“Newest community members huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Can't wait.”

xxx

“Why didn't Grandpa come with us?” Adam asked as Jesse Navigated the aisles of the store. It wasn't the grocery where they usually did their shopping, but it was having a pre-turkey day sale event and Mark had insisted they take advantage of it.

“He's coordinating with the Eppes' to find out what they're bringing.”

“Oh. Will all of this fit in the car?”

Jesse eyed their cart, it was rather full. “I think so, if we use the back seat too.”

“Good thing Pop didn't come with us...he wouldn't fit.”

“Don't I know it.”

“Hey! Cranberry sauce!” Adam ran ahead a little to the stacked cans.

“Adam wait don't run!”

Adam was still moving when he turned to look back at Jesse, and he plowed right into someone's legs. He fell back and Jesse abandoned the cart to rush to him, knowing he'd never get there before his son's head hit the tile floor. There was a small crash, a basket hit the floor, and the stranger caught Adam and lifted him up, safely away from what would have been a concussion.

Jesse kept running anyway. “Adam!”

Adam's eyes were wide in surprise and he swallowed. “Oops.” He turned to look at the stranger, a young man who towered over them both. “Sorry.”

“Its okay.” The young man, and now that Jesse really looked at him he seemed much younger...maybe even still in his teens.

“Thank you so much, if you hadn't caught him that fall would have resulted in a mild to severe concussion.”

The boy...young man...blushed. “Its okay really.” He put Adam down and stood to his full height. “I'm just glad he's okay.”

Adam's eyes were still huge as he looked up and up at the guy. “Wow...he's taller than Pop.”

Jesse blinked and did a quick calculation in his head. “Yeah, by a few inches at least.”

“Pop is 6'1 how tall are you?”

“Uh...6'4.”

“Wow.”

“Adam can you go get the cart?”

Adam nodded and started toward the cart half way up the aisle where Jesse had left it. “What about the cranberry sauce?”

“Grandpa wants homemade this year.”

“Canned is easier.”

“You can pick up a couple of cans for after thanksgiving.” Adam grinned, grabbed two cans and started to run back to the cart. “Adam.” Adam immediately slowed down to a walk. Jesse shook his head and turned back to the stranger. “Thank again...and I'm sorry Adam ran into you. We're all a little excited for Thanksgiving I guess. We're having a bigger gathering than we've ever had since adopting him.”

“Its no problem really.”

Jesse looked down at the spilled contents of the guy's basket. Ramen noodles, tv dinners, all manner of cheap quick and easy food. “Wow...first year in college huh?”

“How did you know that?” He asked, kneeling down to start gathering everything back into the basket.

Jesse knelt down with him and helped, picking up a couple of stray ramen cups. “Its been a while but I sort of remember my first time away from home.”

He smiled and it was sad. “Does it get easier?”

“Well its only your first year, which isn't really that bad...and I only sort of remember that time period because it got over shadowed by the hell known as Med School.”

“You're a doctor? You uh, don't look that old.”

“Trauma surgeon, over at Community General. You know we have a free clinic so whenever you need a check up it'll be no charge.”

“You give this kind of advice to all the college students you meet?”

Jesse grinned and handed him the last of the tv dinners. “Only the ones my son runs into.” They stood and Jesse offered his hand. “Jesse Travis.”

The young man hesitated only a moment. “Sam Winchester.”

“It was nice to meet you Sam.”

“You too.”

Adam arrived with the cart and turned it over to Jesse. “Are we getting ham or turkey?”

“Both. Come on.” Jesse took the cart and nodded to Sam. “Take it easy Sam.”

“Thanks.”

Jesse thought that would be the last they saw of Sam but they ran into him again in the meat section. Adam was debating the differences between turkey and chicken and Sam was perusing the healthier lunch meats, when there was a scream from the attendant working the meat cutter.

“Stay put Adam.” Jesse ordered as he rushed to the man to see what had happened, Sam on his heels. The attendant had managed to stop the meat slicer and was holding his left hand, the thumb dangling and barely attached. “Get a couple of towels and some ice!” Jesse ordered, sending Sam toward the counter behind them and then into the display case where there was ice in abundance. Jesse already had his cell phone in hand. “This is Doctor Jesse Travis from Community General, I'm at Merriweather foods on Park street. I need an ambulance dispatched to my location immediately. I have a male, mid-twenties with a partially severed left thumb, cut midway through the proximal phalange.” He hung up and accepted the towels Sam handed him, one to carefully wrap the hand and thumb to hold it in place and slow the bleeding. The other tied closed and full of ice to numb the pain and slow degradation of the nearly detached thumb. “Perfect. You've handled emergencies before.”

“My dad and brother do a lot of hunting.” Sam told him, gently holding the ice to the attendant's hand.

“Lucky for this guy.”

 

It seemed as if the ambulance got there in no time at all and whisked the poor guy off to community general for emergency surgery. Jesse and Sam were washing their hands at the back sink when Sam cleared his throat. “That was pretty amazing what you did.”

“I didn't do anything, just very minor and basic first aid. The real trick will be for the surgeon to reattach the thumb and hope it regains full motor function. Besides, you didn't do to bad yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Jesse made a split second decision. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Hiding in my dorm room and avoiding the drunks that didn't go home.”

Jesse dried his hands, took out one of his cards and a pen and jotted down the address of the Hyperion on the back. “My cell number is already on here, as well as my home phone and my office extension. This address I'm giving you is where we're gathering for dinner on Thanksgiving. You're welcome to join us.”

Sam tried not to accept the card. “I wouldn't want to intrude on a family gathering.”

“Its not really a family gathering. Its friends too, we've got people coming in from Vegas, a small town outside of LA and all over LA really. Its why a friend of a friend is hosting the dinner at his partially remodeled hotel.” Jesse put the card in Sam's shirt pocket. “No one should be alone at Thanksgiving...besides there's going to be more food than any of us can eat. The cooks are going to get a bit crazy in that industrial sized kitchen.”

“Daddy's right. Grandpa can't wait to get in there and start cooking.” Adam piped up from the other side of the counter.

Sam offered them a shy smile. “I'll think about it.”

“That's good enough.”

XXX


	2. Anticipation

Dance with Me  
Anticipation

calikocat  
Word count: 3013 

XXX

Sam glared at the cups of ramen that seemed to be mocking him on their high shelf. He was getting so sick of the stuff, but it was cheap and he really couldn't afford much else. Sure his scholarship covered classes, books, and most of his housing...but he still needed clothes and other supplies.

He kept thinking about Doctor Jesse Travis and his son Adam, how friendly and open they'd been and wondered if it had been a lie. Would trusting them be a mistake? What if something had tracked him down after leaving Dad and Dean? But why would any of the monsters do that? What would they gain from it? Monsters almost never sought Hunters out like that.

Should he call? Maybe experience a real Thanksgiving? He hadn't had one since he was twelve and a girl that liked him had invited him to dinner. Would he be imposing? Would he really be welcome?

He glanced back up at the ramen and groaned. He was so sick of the stuff.

xxx

Xander and Spike were the first to arrive at the Hyperion, being the closest party just two hours away in Sunnydale. They parked in the parking structure between an old clunker of a truck and shining motorcycle. Spike eyed the bike in appreciation and went so far as to approach it.

“That's Wesley's.”

“The Nancy Watcher?”

“I don't think he'd like being called that, but yeah. Grab a bag would you?”

Spike gave the bike one more longing look before taking his duffle from Xander. “Think there's a dealership for those in Sunnyhell?”

“Ha, not even. There is in Oxnard though.”

“And you know that how?”

Xander grinned at him as he grabbed his bag and closed the trunk. “You know that private show I put on for you?”

Spike nodded and let his eyes lower as Xander walked toward him, hips swaying to silent music. “I do...and I'd appreciate an encore. You never did tell me where you learned to dance like that.”

Xander leaned in once he got to Spike and whispered in his ear. “At a strip club in Oxnard.” He winked and headed toward the back entrance of the Hyperion, leaving Spike standing there in the afternoon sun.

“Oi! When the Hell were you a stripper? Xander!”

“Come on Spike, let's check in!”

Spike ran to catch up, wide eyes still on him. “I want the full story.”

“Later, maybe tonight.” He shot Spike a heated look. “Sound good?”

“Very.”

Cordelia met them at the door. “I thought I heard shouting. What happened?”

“Nothing too serious Cordy, just gave Spike a shock.”

Spike glared at her and demanded. “Did you know he stripped? At a club!”

Cordelia's eyes widened, as much as Spike's had just a moment before. “When?”

Xander just grinned. “None of your business Cordy. Now come on, where do we go?”

She huffed but led them to a room on the second floor. “I don't suppose you'd mind helping me set up the dining room?”

“We're here to help Cordy; since you’re playing hostess and Angel is cooking.”

“Cool, the tables I want to use are big and need cleaning...not to mention all the old silverware I found tucked away.”

“Happy to help Cor.”

xxx

The good thing about still being in college was that they had their midterms the Friday before and were able to head out that much earlier. Xander had been a little sad that Willow and Tara had made other plans instead of joining him in L.A. for Thanksgiving, while Buffy had pouted as well, but Giles was on his way to Denver so she didn't complain too much.

At the Summit they had really bonded with Claudia Stilinski and both were eager to learn from the older witch. Claudia had invited them to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving and they had accepted, much to Stiles' delight. So they rented a car and started their drive to Beacon Hills after recovering from their last finals. They probably could have made the drive in one day but decided they would rather enjoy the sights and some time alone so settled on an unhurried pace north.

Tara hummed along beside her to a song on the radio and Willow was as smitten as ever. Happy to have this moment and the many more to come. Tara returned the look and smiled.

They drove past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and felt the light brush of magic as they crossed into the town. Their eyes were wide and surprised.

“Wow.” Willow breathed.

“Yeah...I guess it really is a beacon.”

“Its nothing like the Hellmouth though...it’s not evil.”

“Just energy.” Tara confirmed.

“Neat.”

xxx

Giles gladly got off the train, already dreading that he'd have to take the bloody thing back to California. There had been a number of families on board and several fussy children among them. It had been better than flying; not that flying was the easiest thing at the moment due to recent events, and much better than making the trek by car. Not only would that have taken longer, but it would have been utterly exhausting.

“Giles!”

He looked up to see Buffy waving at him before she ran to him and tackled him in a hug...then lifted him up. “It’s good to see you too Buffy.”

“I am sooo glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world. You didn't drive here to pick me up did you? And would you be so kind as to put me down?”

She set him on his feet. “No. I still have some shopping to do to get ready for the big feast. That's why Ezra is here to get you. You don't mind hanging out with the guys at the office for a few hours do you?”

“No, no. Not at all.”

“Cool. When they clock out Chris will take you back to the ranch, you can stay in one of the guest rooms, or the apartment above the barn. Take your pick.”

“The flat sounds perfect.”

She grinned. “You don't want to be in the house when we bond huh?”

“No, once was enough.”

Buffy blushed even as she laughed and picked up his bag. “Come on, Ezra stayed with his Jag.”

“Jag? The man drives a Jaguar?”

She rolled her eyes. “Men and cars, come on.”

xxx

Jim had driven them to Malibu first and dropped David and Brenna off at his mom's. She was there and greeted them both with tight hugs, even going so far as to hug Sara, Jim and Jessica. His mom had even offered up the spare rooms she had, but they'd declined, not wanting to put her out, or disappoint Cordelia who had been getting the Hyperion ready for them. Anna had gotten them to stay for a bit, to take a coffee break and freshen up before heading back into the city.

After they saw the other three off she helped them set up in their old rooms in the lower part of the house. “I really wouldn't have minded if they stayed here.”

“I know Mom, but I think Sara and Jessica are really looking forward to staying at the Hyperion.”

“It is a beautiful building. I'm glad it’s being restored, Cordelia will see that it’s done right.”

“You do realize it’s not hers...it belongs to Angel.”

“Yes, the vampire, but Cordelia is the one who manages everything.”

“True.”

She placed the smaller suitcase on David's bed. “Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in one of the rooms upstairs?”

He set the larger suitcase on the floor and pulled her into a hug. “We're fine down here Mom. Promise.”

She hugged him back, tight and fierce. “I miss having you two around.”

“Have you heard from Chelsea?”

She sighed and shook her head. “Not a word.”

“I'm sorry Mom.”

“Me too. Now, let’s get you two settled and then we'll go next door to see Mark and Adam.”

“Jesse and Steve not home?”

“Jesse is pulling a shift at the clinic and Steve is finishing up some paperwork.”

“Ah. Well, let’s get to it. I know Brenna can't wait to see Adam.”

“If you two don't hurry I'm going over without you!” Brenna called from the hallway.

“We're coming Brenna, just give us a minute.”

They parted and Anna gave him an adoring smile. “She's come so far with you...you bring out the best in her, in a lot of us.”

David snorted. “Only in people who matter Mom.”

xxx

A shout and several surprised exclamations and expletives brought Xander, Spike, Cordy and Doyle out of the dining room they were cleaning up. They hurried into the lobby, Xander and Doyle with glowing eyes, Spike with his teeth bared and Cordelia with a sword she'd grabbed from a display.

Once in the lobby however there was no danger. Just part of the Vegas group looking sort of shocked and wide eyed. Jim was standing protectively in front of Jessica while Sara had her hand on her gun. Lorne had a calming smile on his face, hands up in surrender, and his voice was low and nonthreatening as tried to calm the group down. 

Jessica put her arms around Jim and kissed his cheek. “Its okay, Lorne is a friend. I'm sorry, I should have told you.”

Xander blinked. “Did we forget to tell them that there would be friendly demons around?”

Sara nodded. “I knew about Spike and Doyle, but I haven't seen-” Doyle shifted to his demon visage and back again. “And now I have.” She eased her hand from her gun and stepped around Jim and Jessica, holding out her hand to Lorne. “Sorry about that. Sara Sidle.”

“Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, please, call me Lorne.” He reached for Sara's hand and shook it gingerly before bringing it to his lips to kiss the back. “Pleasure.”

Jim's eyes had stopped glowing. “I'm sorry too. Jim Brass.”

“It’s alright handsome, I know all about protective dragons. No harm done.”

Jessica grinned and stepped around Jim so she could give Lorne a hug. “It’s good to see you Lorne.”

“And you are as lovely as ever, congratulations on your dragon by the way.”

“Thank you Lorne.” She let him go and went straight to Xander and Spike to hug them both. Behind her Jim was shaking Lorne's hand and apologizing again.

Xander hugged her tightly. “Hey Mom.”

“It’s good to see you Xan, you too Spike.”

“You just saw us last month.”

“And I missed you both.”

“Leave your bags in the car Mum?” Spike asked her as he kissed her cheek.

“Yes, would you be a dear and help us with them?”

“Of course.”

“Hey Lorne you staying?” Cordelia asked him as Spike went back out with Jessica and Jim.

“No, no. I just dropped off a few bottles of wine to go with your dinner tomorrow.”

Sara frowned and looked a little sad. “You won't be joining us?”

“Thanksgiving is more of a human-American holiday...”

“There will be plenty of leftovers though.” Doyle offered. “Angel certainly won't eat them.”

“I'll keep it in mind handsome. Tell tall dark and broody I stopped by would you? And give my regards to the lovely Fred.”

“Will do.” Cordelia assured him.

“It was nice meeting you.” Sara told him, shaking his hand again.

“You too Sara.” He smiled and bowed with a flourish before walking out the front doors.

“Aren't you missing a few people?” Sara asked Xander.

“Willow and Tara should be in Beacon Hills by now...Giles took a train to Denver.”

“Ah.”

Cordelia motioned toward the stairs. “I'll show you and the others your rooms, and then you can help us get the dining room set up.”

“Sounds good to me.”

xxx

Sam entered the clinic and looked around, there weren't many people in the waiting room...and since he wasn't sick he didn't really want to wait around. However he also didn't want to be a jerk and just demand to see Doctor Travis.

He went to the receptionist working the window. “Um hi.”

“Hello, do you have an appointment?”

“Uh no. I was just wondering if Doctor Jesse Travis was working in the clinic today? We talked about maybe scheduling a physical sometime next week.”

She started flipping through a notebook of dates and nodded when she stopped on a page. “Yes, it looks like he has a couple of openings, but so do a few other doctors.”

“Uh, I actually don't know any other doctors in LA. I think mostly he kind of took pity on me since it’s my first time away from home.”

“Oh, first semester of college?”

“Yes ma'am, he gave me his number but I thought I'd rather stop by.”

“Well then just let me check to see if he's with a patient so you can talk.” She gave him a wink and left the window to go down a hall. There was a murmuring of voices and Jesse appeared with a clipboard in hand.

“Hey Sam! Glad you could make it. Kathy said you were interested in scheduling a physical for next week?”

“Yeah, if its not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all. Most college kids don't bother coming in for physicals, heck some don't even come in when they start to get sick.” He looked at the schedules and nodded. “I definitely have an opening for you, morning or afternoon?”

“Uh afternoon.”

“Alright, 3:45? Thursday?”

Sam nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, hey Kathy make sure this makes it into the computer before you go off shift.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you and I'm going on a short break. Doctor Bentley should be done with her patient soon and can take the next walk in.” He smiled at the nurse and motioned to Sam. “Come on, we can talk about the other thing in my office.”

“I don't want to take up your time, you have patients.”

“Its fine, I was due for a break and Steve is actually waiting in my office with coffee.”

“Steve?”

“My domestic partner.”

“Oh. Um okay.” Sam followed him down a hall, through a door to another hall, part of the actual hospital beyond the clinic and finally to a small office. Jesse opened the door to reveal a man sitting behind the desk flipping through a fishing magazine. “Hey Steve.”

“Hey Jess.” He stood and while he was tall, he wasn't as tall as Sam, though not many people were. “Who's this?”

“This is Sam Winchester. Adam and I told you about him remember?”

Sam held his breath, and wished for a weapon; however Steve just smiled and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Sam. I'm Steve Sloan.” Sam shook Steve's hand, and felt his eyes widen when he saw the gun and holster inside Steve's jacket. Steve frowned. “Something wrong?”

“He saw your gun, babe.” Jesse told him, retrieving the fancy coffee that had been sitting on his desk.

“Ah.” Steve released Sam's hand. “That's Detective Steve Sloan LAPD, Homicide. Didn't mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Not much experience around cops?”

“Not really.”

“That's not a bad thing...if I'd known you'd be here I would have brought more coffee.”

“No, that's okay, I'm not staying. I just...wondered if the offer Doctor Travis made was still open.”

Steve blinked and looked at Jesse. “What offer was that?”

Jesse smiled up at Steve. “I invited him to Thanksgiving.”

“Jess, I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

Jesse stuck out his lower lip. “Oh come on Steve! It’s his first time away from home and there's going to be way more food than any of us can eat...no matter how much Xander tries.”

“I don't want to be any trouble.” Sam took a step toward the door. “I'm sorry.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Jesse's right, there will be a lot of food there. David and a few of the others are going to start cooking tonight.”

“There will even be people closer to your age so you won't have to make boring conversation with the old people.”

“You're sure?”

Steve nodded. “We'd be glad to have you; I'll just call my dad, one of the cooks and let him know there's going to be one more.”

“Do you still have the address I gave you?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, but I'm still learning my way around L.A.”

“Not a problem, I'll write down directions for you...where's you're starting point?”

“Stanford, L.A. branch.”

“Wow, that's a good school.”

“We could just pick him up so he wouldn't have to take the bus.” Steve suggested.

“I like that. Sound good Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Sure.”

“Perfect.” Jesse glanced at the wall clock. “Break's over, I've got patients in the clinic and then my rounds. See you at home tonight?”

Steve nodded. “Just have some paperwork and then Kate and I clock out.”

“Did you invite her?”

“She's on duty tomorrow, but she said she'd stop by to raid the leftovers at the hotel tomorrow night.”

“Okay, see you later then.” He tossed the empty cup in the trash, kissed Steve goodbye and zipped out of the office.

Steve smiled after him. “I'll walk you out Sam.”

“Thanks.”

XXX


	3. Holiday Special

calikocat  
Word count: 5795 

XXX

“You okay?”

Louis nodded, still slumped, leaning on Sammo to catch his breath. “I'm perfect Sammo.”

Sammo laughed and slid his hands from Louis' hips to his bare back and massaged the expanse of skin. “I agree. You are always perfect.”

The comment made him snort and he mouthed at Sammo's throat, leaving yet another hickey that would easily be concealed by one of the numerous suits his partner owned. “You keep flattering me and we won't make it to dinner.”

Strong hands slipped back down his back to his ass and lifted him up just a bit, causing Sammo's softened cock to slip out of him. “I wouldn't mind so much.”

“Come on Sammo, all that food-” The phone rang and Louis glared at it on the bedside table. “Oh come on.” He crawled out of Sammo's lap to answer it. “Hello?”

“We need you two to come in.” Grace said over the line. “Captain's orders, we got a case that can't wait and since the three of us don't have family in town we're up.”

“Damn. We'll be there soon.” 

“Any particular reason why you answered Sammo's phone?” Her voice was amused and knowing.

“If you had called us ten minutes ago you would have interrupted very amazing sex.” Louis hung up and crawled back into Sammo's lap. “We got a case.”

“I will call Cordy and tell her we may not make dinner.”

“Right. I'll start the shower, you going to join me?”

“Yes, I'll be in soon.”

Louis nodded and kissed him. “So much for Thanksgiving.”

xxx

A large silver pickup with an extended cab pulled into the parking lot and Sam hesitated for a moment. Was this really a good idea? Just crashing someone's Thanksgiving? Sure he was invited, but he didn't really know these people...what if they weren't people at all. Or maybe he was putting too much thought into all this and going through some latent paranoia.

The truck drew closer, bypassing all the open spaces to pull up in front of him where he stood on the small patch of grass that was posing as a front lawn in front of his dorm. The driver-side window lowered and Steve nodded at him. “Ready to face the masses?”

Sam did his best not to fidget. “Uh...yes?”

Jesse grinned and waved; his blue eyes open and friendly. “Hey Sam, come on around, I'll slip in the back seat with Adam.”

Sam gulped. “You don't have too-”

“Trust me; you'll be thankful for the leg room.” He kept up the smile as he opened his door and climbed in back with Adam who waved at Sam. Sam waved back and walked in front of the truck and climbed in the seat Jesse had vacated.

He closed the door and held up the plastic container. “I, uh, bought cookies.”

“Hey thanks, that's great Sam, and Steve was teasing about the masses. There aren't that many people.”

“Cordelia has been cleaning up one of the old ball rooms for the dinner Jess.” Steve muttered as he put the truck in gear. “There won't be as many people as the gathering last month, but there will be about twenty people.” He smiled at Sam. “How old are you Sam?”

“Eighteen.”

“Adam, his cousin Brenna, and our friend Amanda's boys Dion and CJ are the youngest in our crowd. The only ones close to your age are Xander and Cordelia...what are they? Twenty?”

“Yep.” The reply came from Adam.

“Are they in school?” Sam asked, starting to feel eager, he hadn't made many friends yet.

“Cordelia is taking a class or two while working on getting her P.I. license.” Jesse told to him. “Xander lives in Sunnydale about two hours north of L.A., but he's not in school. He's foreman for a construction company up there.”

“At twenty?” Sam asked, surprised. “That's pretty impressive.”

“Kid still seems to be in shock about how well his life is going, between his job, acquiring his own home, and having a solid relationship with his boyfriend.”

Sam nodded. “I know the feeling...everything seems to finally be going right for me too.”

xxx

Mark managed to open the door, arms laden with several full dishes, and held it open so Anna and Brenna could come in, their arms equally full of food. They made their way, carefully, from the back entrance to the kitchen where David had been most of the night, cooking with Angel.

Gunn, Wesley, and Fred appeared from a side corridor and lightened their burden. “Y'all should have told us you were here, we would have helped you carry these inside.”

Mark smiled. “We didn't want to pull anyone away from what they were doing, and we managed pretty well I think.”

“Thank you, they were getting heavy.” Brenna sighed in relief. “Where are we putting them?”

David looked up from the food he was working on. “There's a long table where the food will be, we're doing this buffet style. Just group similar foods together.”

“Sure Dad.”

Wesley took the lead. “Follow me, I'll show you the room Cordelia's been preparing.” He led them back out of the kitchen and down the service hall to the smallest ball room.

It was still larger than the dining room and was lit warmly, chandeliers sparkling over the group of tables that had been pushed together to form a big square. Each table had its own table cloth and all the places were set around the edge.

Over to one side was another group of tables with cloths, set end to end. There were already a few covered dishes and containers there. At one of the tables Xander was setting up a couple of drink dispensers.

“We're going to have coffee, ice tea, and like an infinite selection of soft drinks.” He told them.

“Milk?” Brenna asked him. “Adam and CJ would rather have that.”

“There's milk in the kitchen Brenna, I didn't forget.” Cordelia gave her a hug and took the casserole dish from her and put it on one of the buffet tables. “Glad you came; I missed seeing you at the Summit.”

Brenna grinned and hugged her back. “I'll be at the next one for sure since it'll be in Vegas.”

“Good.”

“You kids have out done yourselves, it looks great in here.” Mark told her, motioning to the set up. “You get Jesse's call about their last minute guest?”

“Yep, we have a place all set for him.”

“Perfect. I'm going to see if I can help out in the kitchen.”

“Careful you don't get kicked out.” Xander grinned. “Mrs. Eppes and David have kind of taken over and Angel and Spike are just following directions at this point.”

“Did you get kicked out Xander?”

“I might have tried to sample a dish or two, but she was nice about it and handed me a box of donuts when she gave me the boot. They're in the lounge where Alan and Charlie are if anyone needs something sweet to tide them over until dinner.”

“It’s more of a game room.” Cordelia added. “Everyone should find something to entertain them in there.”

“Awesome!” Brenna was gone in the blink of an eye, eager to do something fun and avoid work.

“There's a kid after my own heart.” Xander laughed and made to follow her.

xxx

Sam got a brief and whirlwind introduction to the cooks in the kitchen as they were up to their elbows in dinner preparations. Margaret Eppes and Jessica LaVelle managed to each give him a hug and sent him on his way with a mug of hot chocolate before he was ushered out of the kitchen. Then he got a quick glimpse into the room where they'd be eating, which looked like something out of a Disney Cartoon...or possibly a home decorating catalog, before finally being led to the game room.

Adam took charge of introducing him to everyone then; leading him by the hand and making sure he got to meet everyone in the room. Sam was a little overwhelmed by it, there were at least twenty people and he understood why one more person sitting at the table wasn't going to make things awkward.

The game room seemed to have everything; a TV was in one corner hooked up to a PlayStation where two boys were playing, oblivious to everything around them, though they managed a hello to Sam at their mother's urging. Jesse's colleague, Doctor Amanda Bentley, was a better conversationalist than her sons and welcomed him with a handshake.

In another corner there was a second TV where a football game played, surrounded by overstuffed chairs and a sofa. The majority of the group were gathered around the TV and watching the game.

Adam pulled him toward the center of the room where there were three pool tables set up. One was in use by two men; one looked to be close to Sam's age, the other a little older. The older of the two made his winning shot and the younger one hung his head. “That's it, I declare Charlie not only the winner, but unbeatable. Someone else play the guy!”

The winner, Charlie, laughed. “Are you sure you don't want to play again Xander?”

“Nope, I'm good.”

“I'll play him.”

Xander handed the woman who had volunteered his pool cue. “Good luck Fred; may the best genius win.” He bowed and did a little skip as if he were escaping something. “Hey guys.”

“Throwing in the towel Xander?” Jesse asked.

“With much enthusiasm. I'm good thanks to Spike's tutelage, but I really should have known better than to play pool with a mathematician. Maybe Fred will have better luck since she's an astrophysicist or whatever.” He blinked at Sam. “This our surprise guest?”

Sam held out his hand. “Sam Winchester.”

Xander accepted his hand and shook. “Xander Harris. Welcome to our mad house, I see you were already gifted with hot chocolate.”

“Yep.” Adam grinned. “Mrs. Eppes and your mom wouldn't let him leave the kitchen without it.” He looked up at Sam. “I'm gonna leave you with Xander.”

“Uh, sure Adam, that's fine.”

Adam scampered off and tackled a girl who looked a little older than him in a hug before they joined CJ and Dion around the play station. Xander snorted and motioned Sam to follow him to yet another corner with more comfy seating away from either TV. “There's only a couple of two player games for the PlayStation and I'm not interested in football.”

Sam followed and they sat on the sofa side by side. “I was more into soccer in school. You?”

“Swim Team, briefly, but I spent a lot of time in the library helping sort books, reading up on mythology and foreign languages.”

“I, uh, just started at a branch of Stanford here in L.A., but I'm hoping to maybe get into Stanford Law once I get my basics out of the way.”

“Aren't lawyers evil?” Xander smiled to let Sam know he was teasing.

“I don't actually know any lawyers personally, but I don't think all of them are.”

“Just don't join Wolfram and Hart.” A young woman muttered as she joined them, sitting across from them on another sofa. “They are bad news.”

Sam frowned. “I've heard they have some of the best lawyers in the city.”

She sneered. “One of their clients nearly assaulted me, threatened to kill me, and they slapped me with a restraining order to keep me away from him...like I would want to be near the creep after he attacked me.”

“So the entire firm is bad news?” Sam asked her.

“The baddest.” Her face became friendlier and she smiled. “I'm Cordelia Chase by the way, you must be Sam.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Call me Cordy.” Her smiled turned to a smirk as she moved her gaze from Sam to Xander. “So Xander, your lover seems to be very handy in the kitchen. How did that happen?”

Xander shrugged. “No idea, he came that way, I had nothing to do with that. I'm just glad that I'm not left to my own devices when it comes to cooking.”

“You can cook.”

He nodded. “But nothing fancy like Spike can...though sometimes he gets really fancy and I panic thinking I've forgotten a special occasion. You seeing anyone Sam?”

“Uh no, I've been pretty busy, first semester at college and everything...please don't play cupid.”

Cordelia laughed. “Don't worry, Fred has two suitors...though I think maybe Gunn and Wes might actually come to an agreement instead of fighting for her...and I don't keep in touch with many girls from high school.”

“And all the girls I know are either in a relationship or under age. You're safe from any good intentions...unless you're not into girls.”

Sam felt himself blush and took the plunge since everyone he'd met so far was so open. “Uh, I'm into guys too.”

“Angel won't date.” Cordy muttered. “Doyle's with me, huh...I don't know any other single guys. I'd suggest David, but I think he and Simon have a thing.”

“What?” Xander blinked. “Simon Banks? From Cascade?”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

“Who?” Sam asked.

“A friend up in Cascade, Washington. He's a Police Captain...Major Crimes I think.” Cordy told him.

“And David, who you met in the kitchen, is a trace analyst for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sara over there,” Xander pointed to the tall brunette he'd met earlier, “is a Vegas CSI, and Jim my soon to be stepdad is Captain of Homicide in Vegas.”

Sam tried not to squirm or look worried, but it was hard considering his family's run-ins with the law. “Wow...how many cops are here? Besides Jim and Steve?”

“They're the only cops, Don Eppes, Margaret and Alan's older son is FBI, but he couldn't make it. He's working out of Albuquerque, I don't know if he's single.” She pouted a little. “Kate, Sammo and Louis couldn't make it...Kate is single.”

Sam laughed. “I'm really not looking for anyone right now, but thanks.”

“You sure?” Cordy asked. “Hey Xander, aren't Oz and Jonathan single?”

He shook his head. “No, Oz and Jonathan are sort of seeing each other.”

“Oh...good to know. They keeping an eye on Sunnydale and the Magic Box while you're in L.A.?”

“And keeping Clem company. They're gonna eat a whole bunch of KFC, pumpkin pie and watch Son in Law.”

Her sneer was back. “A Pauly Shore movie? Really?”

“It’s a good movie...and I can't really think of any other Thanksgiving themed movies.”

“Point. Well, I guess you're safe from any matchmaking Sam. Everyone we know is spoken for or a workaholic.” Cordelia smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Good.” His smile faded however and blinked. “Wait...Sunnydale? Why does that sound familiar?”

Xander shrugged. “It’s our hometown, I still live there. Maybe Jesse mentioned it?”

“He did...but I've heard the name somewhere else...”

“Really? It’s pretty unexciting; I mean it doesn't even have a Starbucks.”

There was a niggling feeling in the back of his head that grew stronger as he tried to place where he'd come across the name before. “Hmm...What’s the Magic Box?”

“Pretty much exactly what it sounds like, it’s a shop that sells magic related stuff. Mostly to practitioners, pagans, anyone who needs some sage to cleanse their space.”

“You believe in that stuff?” Sam asked, the niggling feeling changing to unease.

“I guess...my best friend Willow and her girlfriend are practicing witches.”

Sam tensed, and things suddenly clicked into place in his head, he knew why the name Sunnydale sounded familiar. It was in one of Uncle Bobby's books and he paled as he remembered everything he'd read. “Sunnydale...the Hellmouth.”

Xander and Cordelia shared a look before Cordelia stood and started to back away. Xander's brown eyes were harder when he looked back at Sam, but he didn't move. “What do you know about the Hellmouth?”

Sam swallowed. “Only what I've read in some old books.”

Cordelia produced a knife from somewhere behind her, where she must have had it sheathed. “And why would you be reading about the Hellmouth in an old book?”

Sam wondered if he was going to die. “My dad and brother are Hunters...and I used to hunt.”

Xander's eyes grew harder, colder, and seemed to glow. “You ever skin a werewolf to sell their pelt?”

Sam frowned. “Werewolves don't actually turn into wolves.”

“Depends on the type of werewolf, there are different kinds. One kind changes three nights a month into a feral sort of primate. Some Hunters skin them to sell the fur...the only way to do that is to skin them alive. Once they're dead, they take human form again.” He took a breath to calm down. “Back in high school a Hunter named Cain tried to capture our friend Oz for his fur.”

Sam felt sick, but understood the anger and hate seeping off of them. “We only hunted the things that hurt or killed humans...did your friend...”

“No. Oz has never killed anyone. In high school we took turns watching over him with a tranq gun...now though he has control over his beast.”

“That's possible?”

Xander shrugged. “Oz has some prayer beads and learned some pretty intense meditation techniques in Tibet.”

“He doesn't need to eat human hearts then?”

“No.”

“That's good.” He swallowed. “Are we cool?”

“How did your family get into hunting?” Cordelia asked; her knife was still in her hand.

Sam swallowed again and took a breath, noticing that the others had quieted and had moved closer. “When I was six months old, and my older brother Dean was four...something killed our mom in my nursery. She screamed. Dad ran up the stairs and into my room. She was pinned to the ceiling, bleeding...and then burst into flames. Dad grabbed me and put me in Dean’s arms and told him to run. Dean carried me down the stairs and into the yard. Dad tried to save her but couldn't.” He looked up at all of them. “We still don't know what killed her.”

“That's horrible.” Fred whispered.

“So how did you end up in L.A. going to college?” The question came from Alan Eppes.

“I didn't want to hunt anymore...so I told Dad...he told me that if I left not to come back.”

“Wow. Harsh...and I thought I had Father Issues.” Jesse muttered.

“What does your dad do?” Sam asked.

“He's C.I.A.”

Sam blinked. “Oh.”

Xander and Cordy shared a look and Xander directed the conversation back to the original course. “How do you feel about vampires, demons and dragons?”

Sam laughed a little. “Vampires aren't real; demons are bad news...and dragons? Really?”

Cordelia put her hands on her hips, knife back in its sheath at the small of her back. “You've met two vampires today. Angel and Spike...and you've met demons and dragons today.”

“What?”

“Doyle? Can you come here a second?”

Doyle separated from the group and moved closer to Cordelia. “Yeah Cordy?”

“Do you mind changing for Sam?”

“You sure? Since he's a Hunter and all.”

“Ex-Hunter.” Sam corrected.

“Since he's already in the know, I just thought he should have all the facts, he's never seen a demon like you.”

Sam leaned forward a bit, eyes wide. “He's possessed?”

They all shared a look and Doyle shook his head. “Of course not, I'm half-Bracken demon...my da was full blooded. My mother is human, but descended from dragons...I'm also a dragon.”

Sam scoffed. “Right-” Doyle shifted to his Bracken form and Sam jumped a bit, heart racing. “Oh my god!”

“Relax, Bracken are pacifists. We don't bother anyone.”

“And you're a dragon too?”

Doyle looked to Xander who shrugged. “I'm not your Alpha Doyle, but your dragon form is smaller than mine.”

Cordelia laughed. “Everyone's dragon form is smaller than yours and your dad's Xander.”

“Is that why your eyes got all glowy?” Sam asked.

“Yep.”

“How'd you become a dragon?”

“That's the thing Sam, it’s hereditary. Its in the blood...I didn't even know I was a dragon though, not until Spike was in a dangerous situation.”

“Why would that matter?”

“A dragon can only gain their true form by saving their soulmate from a life or death situation...or just a dangerous one.” Doyle told him. “I changed to save Cordy. Xander changed to save Spike. Steve changed to save Jesse. We're actually guardians, or we're supposed to be anyway.”

“Guardians of what?”

“Humanity.”

“Are you sure? I've never heard that before.”

“Yeah well, a few thousand years ago Dragons had to go into hiding because Hunters were slaughtering them left and right because they weren't human, which meant they were considered monsters.” Cordy said with a glare. “They were hunted...by hunters.” Sam winced at her tone.

“So the dragons used a lot of magic to hide in plain sight.” Xander grinned in an attempt to ease the mood. “Hence some of their descendants not even knowing we were dragons.”

“Wow...can you start from the beginning?”

“You're not gonna hunt any of us down right? Because we've got the U.S. government backing us up.”

“Seriously? How did that happen?”

“Oh boy.” Xander groaned. “We definitely have to start at the beginning.” He glanced at Cordelia. “You wanna start this tale or should I?”

“You have more practice, my King.”

Xander made a face and slumped into a chair. “Ugh.”

“King?” Sam squeaked.

“That's part of the long story...for some of us, It all started with a girl.”

xxx

Sam listened to their stories of vampires, demons, the Hellmouth, gods and dragons with...awe. He'd seen and done a lot in his eighteen years...but Xander, Cordelia and the others had experienced things he'd never dreamed about. He even called Uncle Bobby to confirm a few things, such as there being more than one kind of vampire and werewolf...he had and it didn't really stop the awe Sam felt.

Bobby had done a bit more, he'd warned Sam not to get involved with the Watcher's Council...which Wesley, Xander and Cordelia had agreed with...even though the Dragon Nation was allied with them out of necessity. No sense in getting Sam tangled up in their politics though.

Over dinner, now that he was in the know, he learned about all the communities, how many of them were connected, even if the dragons in them were unchanged. Not to mention some of the adventures that had happened in L.A., both supernatural and mundane...not that bombing a hospital was mundane (the bombing had led to Steve changing to save Jesse a few years ago).

Then they told him about Chimeras. He planned to do his own research later, but from what they told him they were one of the worst things he might ever come across...not that he ever intended to hunt. Ever again. Especially not now; not after meeting so many non-humans that were, in fact, not dangerous to humans. It sort of changed his whole view on monsters...mostly because not everything non-human was a monster. It was a weird way to think.

It was overwhelming and left him in a bit of a daze, a strong enough daze that he didn't even argue when Mark offered to drive him back to campus and his dorm after dinner. He didn't even argue when Sara grabbed a disposable container and filled it with food for him and led him out back to Mark's car. He settled in the back seat, container of food in his lap, Sara watching him worriedly, and with a brief look at Mark she got in the front seat and they drove to campus, trying to engage him in conversation.

He was crap at it, still trying to adjust his thoughts and wrap his head around the fact that the world of the supernatural was so much bigger and complicated than he ever thought. In no time Mark had pulled up to his dorm and they were helping him out of the car, food in his hands.

“Hey Sam!”

Sam blinked and looked up at his roommate Randall. “Hey, I thought you went back East...you've been gone for a couple of days.”

“Well I was, but then something came up and I canceled my plans.” He grinned and his face changed, belatedly Sam realized Randall was a vampire, just like Angel. Sara had her gun in her hands, which Sam thought was ridiculous, until he saw two more vampires approaching them from either side. Sara shot the one closest to her in the knees, downing it, without its kneecaps it was forced to crawl. Sam wished he had a weapon; the throwaway aluminum dish wasn't sturdy enough to concuss a human, let alone a vamp.

Randall rushed at them, or rather he rushed at Sara, screaming in rage...but then there was a large shape between them and the vamps...and bright yellow flames rained down from above. Randall and his companions screamed as they caught fire, dropping to the ground and thrashing as the flames burnt them into nothing. Sam looked at Sara...but Sara was looking up at...a yellow dragon...one that sparkled in the florescent lights of the parking lot.

“That's a dragon.” Sam commented, still overwhelmed.

“That's Mark.” Sara corrected him.

Sam blinked and looked from Mark the dragon to Sara. “So...he changed to save us?”

She nodded. “The only question now...is which of us is his soulmate.”

Sam felt his face heat and coughed. “How do we find out?”

“I'll go first.” Sara stepped closer, hand out. “Mark?”

The dragon crouched down, lowering his head so he could gently bump his forehead against her open palm. His form blurred and shrank and suddenly Mark was himself again, his blue eyes wide in shock. “My goodness.”

Sara moved her hand from his forehead and smiled before she pressed her lips to his. “I second that.”

“Uh...now what?” Sam felt like a heel for interrupting.

Sara took Mark's hand and looked back at Sam...who was still holding the food. “I think you should pack a bag for the night and come with us. Tomorrow someone can do a disinvite spell, just in case, it will keep any other vamps out of your room.”

Sam shook his head. “Tomorrow's Black Friday, the streets will be insane.”

Mark made a face. “You know he's right, the streets do get a little crazy with all those sales.”

“Alright, the Hyperion then, we'll take you back there, you'll be safe until someone can check out your room. Either way you're not staying here tonight.”

“Okay.” Sam didn't argue, he'd just witnessed two soulmates finding each other, he figured there was no point intruding on what might be the happiest moment of their lives...though his heart ached in envy...just a little.

xxx

Sam entered through the front doors, glad they hadn't yet been locked for the night. Mark and Sara had dropped him off in front of the Hyperion and were now on their way back to Mark's house in Malibu.

“Sam?” Cordelia was at the desk, going over what looked like paperwork; her eyes were worried as she took him in. He'd left the food in his dorm fridge, but he had a bag over one shoulder. “What happened? Where are Mark and Sara?”

“My roommate was a vampire...and Mark changed for Sara. They said I'd need a disinvite spell put on my dorm room? Just in case? And they brought me back here for the night.”

Her hazel eyes were wide in shock. “Wow. Mark's gotta be like the oldest dragon ever to make the change. Hang on a sec.” She moved toward another part of the desk by the wall, and what looked like a command center...or a PA system. “Fred just installed this and it’s awesome since certain broody vampires don't always have their cell phones on them.” She pressed a button and picked up a microphone. “May I have your attention please? Doctor Mark Sloan has just made the change. When we see them tomorrow make sure you congratulate Sara Sidle for finding her dragon and Mark on finding his soulmate. Have a nice night.” She released the button and put down the microphone. “That was fun. You mind bunking in Sara's room? It’s already cleaned up with fresh sheets and everything.”

“That sounds good, just let me stash my bag in there and then I'll help with the clean up.”

“And while we clean up I'll introduce you to Sammo and Louis.”

Sam blinked as he followed her up the stairs. “I thought I met everyone earlier.”

“They had an invitation to dinner but were called in to work, they're crashing here tonight though and they'll be eating leftovers with us tomorrow.”

“What do they do?”

Cordelia grinned. “They're cops.”

xxx

The drive back from the Hyperion had been made in stunned silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. Sara couldn't believe she had a soulmate; much less that he was a dragon...Mark was having trouble with how much younger Sara was than him. She was younger than both his children.

“Mark?”

He didn't answer as he parked the car in his driveway and shut it off.

“Mark.”

He took a breath and looked at her in the dim yellow light given off from the porch light. “I never thought I would find you...I assumed it was too late. Even when Steve and Jesse united, and they worried for me.”

“When Community General was bombed?”

“Yes.” His eyes widened. “You know I made a silent toast to you that night. For the soulmate I never found, would never find. Where were you then?”

“I was working at the crime lab in San Francisco.” She smiled. “I remember looking up at the sky that night...but I wasn't sure why.”

He chuckled. “We should probably go inside.” He got out of the car and met her as she did the same on the other side and offered her his hand. Sara took it and he led her to the door and unlocked it. “I don't think I can carry you over the threshold.”

She squeezed his hand. “I don't need you to.”

They entered the house quietly, locking the door behind them. “Steve, Jesse and Adam are probably downstairs.”

“We wouldn't want to disturb them; Adam looked exhausted when they left.”

“Yeah, we can tell them the good news in the morning.” He smiled and led her into the living room where he released her hand and wandered to the stereo. “However they're used to me putting on music at odd hours.” He fiddled with the turntable, and a moment later a jaunty tune played softly over the speakers. “Care to dance?”

Sara grinned and accepted his hand. “I'd love to.”

They danced to the smooth voice of Fred Astaire until the record stopped, and even after as they trotted down the hall to his bedroom on sock feet. They twirled and laughed and tipped over onto the large bed, landing on their sides, smiling at each other.

Sara rose a bit so she could lean over him and kiss him for the first time. “I'm glad it was you.”

“That makes two of us...and uh...I have to warn you. It’s been a long time for me.”

“Me too Mark.” She kissed him again and started to slip out of her slacks. “Too long.”

It took some fumbling, with a bit of tentative laughter as they were both out of practice, and a bit shy. Mark especially, as he ever so carefully caressed her from shoulder to hip, eyes awed and questioning. He was so much older and felt...like a dirty old man.

Sara smiled and moved closer so she could throw her leg over his hip. “You can do more than that Mark.”

“Are you sure?”

“We were already heading toward this...our time table just moved up a bit.”

He shifted and slipped inside of her with a sigh of content and she pulled him a bit deeper with her leg. Then her mind was brushing against his, her content echoed his own, and all of his doubts fell away. “Do you think David will still tease you about your crush?”

He felt her amusement as they moved together and she shook her head. “It’s not a crush anymore.” She kissed him again. “I've loved you for a while, but I'm not sure when it happened.”

Mark smiled and cupped her face. “I love you too Sara.”

Sara grinned and rolled them until he was on his back and she was straddling his waist. “Promise me we'll talk in the morning?”

He palmed her hips and watched her adoringly as she moved above him. “About anything you want.”

“The future.”

“Of course.”

She continued to move above him, on him, taking him into her body again and again until they were blinded with pleasure and the aftershocks left them breathless and shuddering from their own pleasure and echoes they felt through the bond as it settled.

Sara still quivered above him as she leaned forward for a kiss. “Steve isn't allowed to call me Mom. Not ever.”

Mark laughed.

XXX


	4. Epilogue

Dance with Me  
Epilogue

calikocat  
Word count: 1748

XXX

The late morning sun had flooded the room when Mark finally opened his eyes. Sara was sitting up in bed, still undressed, watching him in fascination. He sat up a little, and noticed his body ached less than it had in years. “Sara?”

She smiled. “We knew that Dragon magic kept bonded pairs from aging like humans...and Jim has been looking younger lately... but this...” One of her hands smoothed through his hair. “Think anyone will notice you look five years younger?”

“I what?” Mark threw off the covers and went straight to the full length mirror...and stared. He was a little thinner, not much, and just enough to be noticeable...and his hair wasn't the snow white he had become accustomed to. It had a touch of dark brown to it...its original color. “Well...”

“How much younger do you think you'll get?”

“I have no idea. I mean I've read about it in the journals...but people didn't live as long in years past as they do now.”

“So you could be one of the oldest dragons to ever find your mate and bond?”

“I could be.”

“Mark?”

He turned to look at her, hand held out to him. “Yes?”

“Come back to bed...you can feel it can't you?”

He could, their bond was straining a bit...they needed to connect again. “Only if you want to.”

Her eyes smiled and sparkled. “Come to bed Mark.”

xxx

The call from Denver PD was a shock and left Chris speechless and cold, the card game going on at the kitchen table in front of him long forgotten.

His mind stalled, the words over the phone garbling and not making any sense as he pictured Buffy that morning, happy, glowing, and eager to hit the stores with Joyce and Dawn. All three Summers women were more than willing to brave the insane crowds to get their Christmas shopping started on Black Friday.

Chris had stayed home, accompanied by Giles, Ezra, Josiah, Buck and Vin for a few games of poker and a fridge full of leftovers. Nathan had stayed home with Rain, and JD was having a second dinner with Cassie and Nettie.

Josiah plucked the phone from Chris' hand and took down the information from the officer on the line; he smiled and thanked the man before hanging up. “Chris?”

“It was Ella. Wasn't it?” He didn't bother making it a question, who else would attack Buffy because of him? Attack her with humans and guns to take her away from him. “She's dead.”

“Brother if she was dead you'd know it.” Josiah stated. “The bond is still there isn't it?”

Chris blinked and felt a little more like himself as he searched for her in his mind...and shuddered in relief when he felt her mind. She seemed okay, annoyed and still riding an adrenaline rush, but fine. “Yeah.”

“Then all is well.”

“I agree; this wouldn't be the first time Buffy has dealt with humans. Shall we go?” Giles asked.

Vin was already out of his seat. “Where to?”

xxx

They got to the mall in record time, siren's blazing and clearing the road in front of them. There was an ambulance and three black and whites in one of the side parking lots. Ella was handcuffed to a stretcher, unconscious. There were five men, all built like foot ball players, there as well. Four were in the back of the black and whites while the fifth one was being loaded into a second ambulance...his head already heavily bandaged. Two of them were in one black and white with rash red faces, eyes streaming with tears. The last two looked pale and terrified and refused to speak to the officers trying to question them.

The three Summers women were nowhere in sight.

They flashed their badges and credentials and got inside the mall, Giles included as a civilian consultant. There on a bench just inside were all three. Joyce, Buffy and Dawn were all smiling and sipping hot chocolate.

Chris strode straight to Buffy and picked her up in a fierce hug. She hugged him back, careful not to spill her hot chocolate on him. “I'm okay.”

Josiah ruffled Dawn's hair and sat beside Joyce, slipping an arm around her. “And you two?”

“We're fine.” Joyce confirmed. “Just a little annoyed that our shopping was interrupted.”

“What exactly happened?” Ezra asked. “We saw an interesting scene outside.”

“What happened is these ladies put the fear of God into that woman and her associates.” A uniform informed them. “Security camera caught the whole thing, wish my daughters knew how to fight like that.” He grinned. “I wouldn't worry so much about them if they did.”

“Dawn?” Vin asked. “You okay?”

“Yep...but I'm out of pepper spray now...and the police confiscated the baseball bat that was in Mom's car.”

“We'll be getting it back to her soon enough.” The officer assured her.

“You used a bat on them?” Josiah asked Joyce.

“It was handy...and Buffy had her hands full...no one hurts my girls.”

Buffy grinned. “Mom's always been good with a bat anyway.”

“And the crazy lady is totally getting locked up.” Dawn sipped at her chocolate. “Especially with all the other stuff you have on her.”

Buck laughed and clapped Chris on the back. “We should have known that Ella wouldn't be any match for these ladies.”

“Quite, I've always found the Summers Women to be quite formidable...no matter the circumstances.” Giles nodded to the officer. “Are you done with them? I imagine they'll want to go home.” He smiled. “Or perhaps finish their shopping.”

“We're done for now.” He looked to Buffy. “But if you could come to the station tomorrow for a follow up?”

“Sure. We can do that.”

“Then I'll see you ladies tomorrow.” He shook their hands and they were free to go.

“Tell me you’re done shopping for the day.” Chris pleaded.

“Yeah...I suppose we are.” Buffy squeezed his hand in hers. “I'm okay Chris. Not a scratch.”

“Then I suggest we go back to the ranch, open a bottle of wine and attend to the leftovers of yesterday's feast. I'm sure Chris could use a glass.”

“Wine does sound pretty good.”

“Can I have some-” Dawn started.

“I don't think so Morning Sun.” Vin pulled her to her feet. “I think you need to stick to hot chocolate.”

Dawn huffed. “So not fair.”

The laughter that followed her words was a little strained, but that would ease as they got further away from the mall. Further away from Ella Gaines.

Chris could barely take his eyes from Buffy. She was alive. She was safe. And Ella had been caught.

The relief that filled him was awesome and left him smiling. Buffy smiled back.

It was a perfect day.

xxx

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand around the base of what had once been a magnificent tree; they stepped carefully to avoid tripping over the roots. Huge and old, the trunk, now a stump had been bigger around than a car...it had been a place of power once...and there was still an echo of magic.

It was interesting...Beacon Hills seemed to have latent magic everywhere. It was harmless, pure energy, neither good nor bad, and completely neutral. Energy like that could be harnessed and used however a practitioner directed it. Claudia could be one of the most powerful witches ever; even if this once sacred tree was now an empty husk.

“There's a cellar beneath us.” Claudia told them, gesturing to a wooden door in the ground. “Emissaries used this place for rituals, meetings, celebrations.” She gazed at the stump. “It’s called a Nemeton.”

Tara followed her gaze and nodded. “A sacred place to Druids.”

“Emissaries?”

Claudia smiled. “What do you know about werewolves?”

They shared a look and Willow shrugged. “I dated a werewolf in high school; we broke up freshmen year of college though.”

“What color were his wolf eyes?”

“Black.”

Claudia frowned. “I've never heard of such a thing.”

 

“There are different types of werewolves.” Tara told them. “Oz changed three nights a month...right?”

Willow nodded. “And he wasn't even very wolfy...he actually looked like a little gorilla on steroids.” She bit her lip. “In high school we took turns wolf sitting him while he was in a cage those three nights with a dart gun full of tranquilizers.”

Claudia stared at her in shock for a bit. “He had to lock himself up?”

“He's better now, has better control...but only because he went through a lot of intense training with some monks in Tibet.”

“Huh...the wolves around here...have red, gold, or blue eyes.”

“Wolves? More than one?” Willow asked.

“A local family, they're a pack. Peaceful...and they guard this area.”

“Because of the magic, it needs to be watched over.” Tara said, in understanding, “it’s not anchored anymore.”

“Not since the Nemeton was cut down...after John's grandparents were killed. The Nemeton was cut down afterward.”

“Hunters?” Tara asked.

“We assume.”

“Why are we here?” Willow asked. “Not that the lesson hasn't been interesting?”

Claudia took a breath and let it out. “I'm dying.”

Both of them froze in horror, staring at the woman who could have been their mentor. “What?”

Claudia continued. “I can feel my magic slipping away...I haven't gone to a doctor yet...but I think its cancer.”

Tara glanced toward the stump. “Are you going to store your magic in the Nemeton?”

“No...I've started transferring it to Stiles...a little at a time.” She smiled. “There's no record in their family history of a Dragon Mage...my son could be the first. He'll need guidance.”

Willow shared a look with Tara, Tara nodded. “We'll help him if we can.”

“Thank you.” Her smile broadened and she waved. They followed her line of sight and gawked when they saw a huge black wolf...with glowing red eyes. It nodded at them, and then disappeared into the trees.

“My goddess.” Willow whispered.

“That was the Alpha of the local pack. She was just curious.”

XXX


End file.
